A heart full of love
by Sophie Bea Louise
Summary: Tears stream down her face, she unable to marry or love whom she is destined to be with, Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley has fallen for the dark haired handsome Harry and his looks but is made to marry Viktor Krum who she also has feelings for. PLEASE REVIEW !


Wizarding Royal Life

Ginny ran down the grim streets of wizarding London with her velvet dress dragging at her heels. "My lord" Ginny screamed breathing deeply, but the young gentleman with jet black hair gave no sign that he had heard the beautiful girl that chased after him pleading him to stop walking on. "PLEASE" she cried drawing attention to herself from passing people who looked sympathetically at her and muttering quietly. The young gentleman stepped into a carriage lead by two proud black stallions and trailed off rapidly into the distance. Ginny finally grinded to a Holt and sighed. "Oh my lady" a young women who was unbelievably beautiful panted "Are you alright?" she asked the younger girl who stood perfectly still. Ginny nodded pushing back her pretty fiery red locks of hair. "We must get you back to the palace my princess" the women fussed taking Ginny's hand "Fleur I don't want to go back to the palace" Ginny moaned pulling her hand away "Well you 'ave to you've got a duty" Fleur said sternly waving her hand and a golden carriage appeared pulled by a pearl white Pegasus that bowed its head at Ginny sweetly. "Hello Verona" Ginny giggled nodding her head in thanks to the footman who opened the door of the carriage. When in the carriage Fleur looked at Ginny's list of activates for the day "You've got tuition then riding and hunting with your brothers Prince Ronald and Princes Fred and George." Fleur read aloud "Then your royal dress fitting" Ginny had already turned off at this point she straightened her back and nodded her head to Fleur her chaperone's words. "Her Royal Highness Princess Ginny" Ginny heard the footman call as the carriage door opened and trumpets blew. Ginny stepped regally out of the golden carriage and walked forward to find her royal maids awaiting her arrival. "My ladies" Ginny smiled as her head maid, Hermione gently removed her pale blue cloak sewn with pearls, silver jewels and lace "Thank you Hermione" Ginny said. Suddenly the golden doors of the palace opened "My Princess you are late for your tuition" Minerva McGonagall said bowing at Ginny who stepped up the marble stairs and into the palace receiving bows and curtseys from people passing to which she smiled brightly. When in the schooling room Ginny sat down into the chair and reached for her silver quill "Princes Ronald, Fred and George will be joining your majesty today" Minerva said simply. "Horace Slughorn will be teaching you and your brothers" she said clearing her throat loudly. Ron, Fred and George entered the room smiling at their younger sister and taking to their seats engraved with their names. "Good morning Your Highness's today we will be learning about levitation" Slughorn beamed at the young Royals who looked miserable this is going to be fun Ginny thought sketching in her book.

"My lady your turn to ride your stallion" Tonks the riding teacher called to Ginny who lifted up her dress and herself on the grey stallion "Come on Polo be good and run as fast as you can" Ginny beamed gripping the horses reigns tightly and riding as fast as she could overtaking her older brothers who were chuckling "Go on Ginny" Ron shouted falling off his stallion as he did so George and Fred were laughing although Tonks did not find it amusing at all infact she ran to Ron's side in a second. "Are you alright My Lord?" Tonks asked gazing down at young Prince who could barely maintain his straight face and burst out laughing although Ginny was not sure whether his laughter was out of humor and not pain.

Ginny changed from her royal riding gear into hunting clothing that was forest green with beads sewn around the white collar, the outfit was finished with a silver tiara that contained dark green gems. "You took your time My Princess" a young gentleman with jet black hair chuckled. Ginny stared at the handsome boy. "You" Ginny said gripping her bow and arrow tightly in her hands "Remember me?" the boy chuckled "I believe you have my locket" Ginny glared "And I too believe you have an item of mine, my pocket watch" he said handing Ginny her silver locket. "Your watch is in my room sir you can pick it up later at five o clock when I am free and you pushed me over and I dropped my locket and you dropped your watch and we mixed up are items it was your fault sir" she angrily said marching away and then storming back to face the young man again "May I ask your name sir?" Ginny asked "Harry Potter your majesty" Harry grinned bowing and attending to Prince Ron who was surrounded by his royal men. Ginny huffed and shot arrows at deer and foul every time a kill. Ginny had found out that the boy Harry was now one of Ron's royal men in one way she felt glad she could see him more often after that she felt odd something in her stomach twitched "Are you alright My Lady?" Hermione asked concerned as she measured Ginny's waist for her dress fitting "21 waist" Hermione said to an older lady with a piece of magical parchment "Yes thank you Hermione it's just I'm having a hot sensation in my stomach" Ginny told her as another women measured her bust. "Is it normal?" Ginny asked Hermione holding out her arms to let the women nearer to her, "Oh yes if you're in love" Hermione beamed beginning to sew in blue thread to a white and blue corset Ginny felt a pang in her "Do you ever feel like that?" Ginny asked holding back laughter, Hermione blushed "Your brother Prince Ronald My Princess" Hermione said shyly playing with her bushy brown hair. Ginny put down her arms and the ladies around her moved away as she nodded in thanks to them "What aren't you telling me?" Ginny asked sensitively putting her arm around Hermione "We are betrothed we both knew we could not marry with his title and my position." Hermione cried "Please do not tell your parents Ginny" she pleaded "Do you love him?" Ginny asked softly "Very much" Hermione answered "Well then I can only congratulate you Hermione you are soon to be my sister-in-law I could not be more pleased" Ginny beamed sounding less posh and royal almost normal. Hermione was shocked she was friends with the Princess and soon to be part royal herself even if people did not know but herself, Ronald and Ginny. Life was amazing "You love the new boy Harry My Lady I saw the way you and him looked at each other when you were hunting" Ginny felt herself blush "Maybe but I cannot love him for he is no King or Prince he is my brothers servant and worse friend it would never be aloud" Ginny sighed "Why don't you marry in secret?" Hermione asked sympathetically "It would not work mother and father will try to get me married when I am 17 and I am next in line to the throne I have to have a heir and a royal husband" Ginny mumbled depressed "Your next in line I thought Bill was?" Hermione jumped "Girls go first it's only boys in the muggle world" Ginny replied leaping up "What time is it?" she asked panicked "5 o cloak" Hermione stretched yawning. Ginny ran from the large room with pins and safety pins stuck in her dress she sprinted up to her magnificent room with golden handles that opened at her touch "HARRY" she screamed running so fast she knocked him backwards and fell on him "Oh sorry" Ginny said lying on top of him. The Queen came along into the room, her and ladies gasped "Mother it's not what it looks like I fell on him that's all" Ginny pleaded pulling herself up off of Harry who was nearly head over heels in laughter but forcefully kept it at bay. The Queen was scarlet in the face she pulled her young daughter away from Harry and gave him a look of disgust. Then turned to her daughter to which she said "What on earth where you doing with this vile boy? You are a Princess Ginny not some girl from the street". The Queen roared at her daughter who was verge on tears "Well what if I don't want to be a princess I never chose my title I want to marry whom I love not who looks right at my side and who will make beautiful grandchildren for you I love him yes mother a servant" Ginny cried and with the finale word left the room in tears.

The next morning at breakfast the Royal Family sat at the golden table when Ginny walked in wearing blue and white finished off with a tiara she wore proudly on her head. The Queen burst into tears at the site of her daughter the news had spread around the family about the event the night before "If you've got something to say your majesty" Ginny said proudly taking a seat in a padded chair. "Don't be afraid to say it you are The Queen are you not your grace? and I to must say it is an honor to be in your presence" Ginny announced glaring at her mother but she said nothing but wept, "That's enough Ginny" The King spoke his voice raised as he watched his daughter giving her a stern look. "Father I did nothing" Ginny replied jumping up from her chair and marching away, The King rapidly stood up, the boys just looked at one another "I have not dismissed you from the table!" The King roared at his daughter who stopped "You will change into your best clothes for you will be meeting a suitor today Lady Fleur will attend to you and you will stay in your room until you are called young lady" he told Ginny who looked appalled "You treat me as if I have done something wrong yet I have done nothing oh yes Ronald everyone knows your secret affair and I get punished but you do not" Ginny screamed staring at her father and brother who turned maroon whilst giving his little sister a showering look that told her not to say more "Who is the suitor anyway?" Ginny asked flicking back her locks of hair that gleamed in the sunlight. "Viktor Krum" the King told her Ginny hated him she met him when she was 12 years of age he tried to make her trip and get her new gown muddy "NO FATHER MY LORD MY KING NO!" Ginny pleaded running to her father's side "Relax it is not certain you have to marry him were just going to see if you like him" the Queen said gravely wiping away her tears "Ginny come with me" the Queen told her signaling for her to follow Ginny huffed but obeyed and followed her maroon dress draping behind her. "Why in here?" Ginny asked curiously peering at her mother who settled herself on a bench "Sit" the Queen told her daughter as she pointed to a space by her side "I am fine standing thank you your majesty" Ginny patiently muttered "Sit" the Queen said again, Ginny perched on the bench. "Now the event last night did shock me I could not believe what I saw but then I never fully gave you a chance to explain yourself" the Queen whispered taking her daughters hand "There is nothing to explain I was running to give him back his pocket watch that I by accidently took in mistake for my locket in London when I had a free period the other day that is all" Ginny replied sounding anguished "That does not explain why you were on top of him and if I do say so he looked very amused" the Queen crooked "IIII well I was running really fast and the I fell on him then you came" Ginny blushed "You do not love him after one meeting with him now Krum is here go" the told her daughter examining her "But I am not changed" Ginny replied You will do now go" Ginny walked gracefully out of the room and a very handsome boy kissed her hand "Hello" she smiled.

It had been a year since the meetings with Krum and Ginny and him were deeply in love. It was only last week that he proposed and to which of course she said yes. The Royal wedding day was amount them, the crowds were cheering and celebrating and there two families' were united as were the two countries. Ginny and Krum were stood at the altar when Ginny looked and saw thousands of faces beaming at her but one did not look pleased at all, Harry "I love you" Krum grinned at Ginny "I do" he said smiling , "Do you Princess Ginny?" the vicar asked Ginny watched Harry her gut hurt her country and Krum's were relying on her to say two simple words yet they would not come out "I don't" Ginny said walking to Harry and jumping in his arms "I love him" Ginny told the crowd who some aaawwwed and some oooooooowwwwed. The King and Queen looked nervously at Viktor who stopped and said congratulations to the couple. Ginny hugged Krum and smiled "Friends" Ginny asked to which he nodded and grinned.

Harry and Princess Ginny were soon to be married and they were happy and love as were Hermione and Prince Ronald.


End file.
